Breath of Fire
by joanofarc15
Summary: Eager to escape the confines of the training compound and the ever watchful eye of her White Lotus guards, the young Avatar sets off on an adventure across the frozen tundra in search of a new earthbending teacher.


**Author's note:** Started as a "how Korra found Naga" story and it will still be that but turned into something longer and a bit more complicated.

To put things into perspective, Korra is about Ikki's age in this story.

Tikku and Massak (the snowshoe foxes), Yang-Zhi, Bao, Lian, Yuan, Raiku, Jun, Syzen, Taro, Shin, Hana, Feng, Hanzo, Mei-Lin all mine.

Anybody who reads my writing knows that chapters are not my strong suit so more reviews means a greater chance I'll actually finish and continue. Thanks!

**Breath of Fire**

He was trying to keep a straight face, but when the second snowball hit him in the side of the head, he gave it up. Throwing his spear down into the tower floor, he turned toward the courtyard; nothing but empty snow and the stone practice ring.

Straightening his helmet, he bent down to pick up his spear once more. _Thwak!_ Another snowball came out of nowhere and hit him right on the butt. He spun around. This time he could have sworn he saw just the faintest puff of snow.

Shin looked at him and grinned. "Taro, I think she wants to play with you, why don't you throw one back."

Taro brushed the snow off his rear and straightened once more. "Members of the White Lotus don't play. Our duty is to protect the Avatar."

Shin nodded absently and looked out over the vast frozen tundra from his perch high atop one of the guard towers. The short summer had just ended and winter was already setting in. "Yeah, protect her from what?"

Taro removed his helmet for a moment and ran his and through his shoulder length brown hair. "Uh, we are here to protect her from anybody who wishes to do her harm."

Shin smiled. Taro was so young.

Predictably, another snowball came from the courtyard and struck Taro on the side of the head.

Shin doubled over with laughter; his loud, booming voice filling the empty courtyard. It was returned by a small girl giggling.

Taro set his spear and helmet down. "That little brat," he mumbled through tight lips. He moved toward the edge of the tower and felt a hand reach out and grab his shoulder.

"I wouldn't," Shin said in a grave tone. "She'll kick your butt." He laughed again, practically falling onto Taro. Grumbling, Taro shook him off.

The seven year old below peeked up from beneath the snow. Taro had turned his back again. She pouted and settled back into place. What would it take? This guy was such a stiff.

"Korra!" A voice rang out through the courtyard. "Child, it's time for your studies!"

Korra groaned and moved deeper into the snow. It was Master Yang Zhi, her history teacher. She stayed where she was. The last thing she wanted to do was go sit on a chair and stare at a book. She thought about the little schoolhouse in her tiny village. She used to walk by it with her mother on the way back from the market. She couldn't wait for the day when she would be old enough go. It looked like so much fun!

But instead of a warm, bright, room filled with children, she sat in a long, cold hallway by herself with a book.

"Korra!"

She shivered but stayed buried. Her toes were starting to feel numb. With a huff of frustration, she popped up out of the snow.

Master Yang Zhi regarded the small snow covered figure with some amusement. He curled his finger at her, beckoning her to come forward. She hung her head and trudged through the snow toward him. She climbed the steps of the long ramp slowly and deliberately.

The master sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're all wet now."

"I was only playing," she mumbled in a small voice her head still down.

"Go change into some dry clothes and meet me in the classroom," he lay a hand gently on her shoulder and guided her in toward the building.

She let her had flop back in an overly dramatic gesture and trudged up the stone stairs loudly. Dripping melting snow with each step, she made her way through the large wooden doors at the entrance way, down the hallway and up the stairs to her quarters.

She hated her room. Back at home her bed was a bunch of furs on the ground next to her mother and father altogether beside the fire. Small and cozy. As she removed her wet clothing and dropped it on the middle of the wooden floor she sadly looked around her stark room. A bed, a desk, a dresser. Stripped down to her undergarments, she made her way over to the wall where she had hung some pressed wildflowers. She stared at the delicate, dried, yellow and orange blossom. A shiver ran down her spine and she glanced out her window onto the frozen vastness. She never knew snow could be so cold. Somehow, she had never really felt it before.

Sighing, she reached into her dresser and pulled out some trousers and a tunic, deliberately shoving aside the dresses that took up half the drawer. She pulled on her knee length tiger-seal boots and walked slowly out the door and down the hall toward the library where her sensei awaited her.

* * *

"Korra," no response, "Korra, Korra?" Master Yang Zhi approached the girl from behind. He looked down at the book she had chosen to read, lots of pictures but very few words. She was staring intently at the drawn figure of the woman depicting some high-level firebending forms. The fire was blue… Master Yang Zhi's eyes widened and he quickly reached down and slammed the book shut.

"Hey!" she squeaked. She stood and turned to face him, her chin jutted out in defiance, "I was reading that!"

"That, is not suitable reading material for you," he bent down and picked up the large tome, securing it under his arm. "You were meant to be reading about Omashu and the origins of earth bending. You're skipping ahead again, little one," he chided her and circled in front of her.

Korra merely pouted, took her seat once more and blew at the stack of books sitting on the table before her. A layer of dust and dirt puffed out into the air. She smirked and tightened her fist, concentrating the particles into a tiny ball. She flicked out her finger, sending the ball toward a group of bells hanging in the corner in front of one of the large windows. The sand ball hit three of the brass bells in succession.

Yang Zhi muttered under his breath. The child was insufferable.

"Oh I guess that's the bell, huh? That means time's up!" she grinned and hopped up onto her feet. She front-flipped onto the low table before her and kicked over the stack of books. "School's out!" she laughed and without waiting for the inevitable outrage, she turned and ran down the hallway.

The history master watched her small retreating form. Insufferable.

* * *

She ran back to her room and burst in. With a laugh she removed the tiny book she had hidden in her tunic. She lay it down on her bed as she rummaged around her closet for a coat. Sure earth bending was fun but fire bending looked way funner. She wanted to learn about that. Slipping on her coat she picked up the small book and tucked it into her pocket.

"Korra!" she could hear his voice from the hallway, getting closer and closer.

She pushed her desk up against the window and swung it open. The cold punched her in the face. From high up on the balcony of the tower the wind was howling. She grinned and without hesitation she stepped out onto the balcony then leapt over the railing. With a swirl of her arms the snow rose up to meet her, softening her fall and guiding her down to the ground. She landed on one knee and with her palms by her sides pushed downward creating a small cloud of snow to disguise her escape. The snow turned to ice before her as she swiftly skated her way toward the shed where the animals were kept.

She burst in through the barn doors, swinging them both open. The small heard of buffalo yak had already been brought into the barn; they grunted at her sudden appearance. The three arctic camels in the back of the barn continued to feed quietly. As she made her way over to the ladder that lead up to the hayloft, she patted the rumps of the buffalo yak she passed. Instead of climbing the ladder, she earthbent a platform and leapt up into the sweet smelling hay in the loft. She settled in and pulled out the small red leather bound book from her pocket excitedly. She turned it over carefully in her hands and flipped through the pages, bringing it up to her face so she could feel the flutter. She had never seen so many books in all her life. Paper was a rather scarce commodity in the Southern Water Tribe. There was a library in the capital city; her mother had taken her there once when she was a little girl, before she had been moved to the compound. It was there that she met Chief Sokka for the first time.

Outside of the capital, there weren't many books to be found. Her people's stories were passed down through the storytellers who gathered the tribe around great fires to tell their tales. Storytellers held a high standing in her tribe and were revered as the keepers of water tribe history and culture.

She had been born in a small fishing village more than two days journey from the capital city of the Tribe. For her, history meant sitting in her father's knee as their village's storyteller and his young apprentice weaved their tales.

Korra never thought she would like books so much. Her mother was the village's schoolteacher and had taught her to read at a very young age. Though her masters often criticized her for choosing what they called "picture books" to read, when on her own, she would often read large volumes. She knew they thought her an impatient child with no ability to sit still and she didn't mind. On her own she would sit and read for hours as long as it interested her.

Lately, she had been reading books about the fire nation. This book she had chosen was about dragons. Turning to the first page, she traced her finger over the gold embossed dragon that curled across the title. She crinkled her nose and, smiling, she turned the page and began to read.

* * *

She awoke to the sensation of tiny feet skittering across her arm. Yawning, she opened her eyes and looked down to see a white hamster sitting on her forearm eating some seeds. Grinning, she slowly lifted her other hand and with her finger, rubbed its soft fuzzy head. It leaned into her hand and chittered softly. She giggled and chittered back. A scuffle of boots against the wooden steps of the ladder caught her attention and she sat halfway up to see who was ascending. The hamster leapt from her arm and disappeared into the hay.

As Korra sat up, the small book slipped off her stomach, where it had rested when she fell asleep. Master Katara's grey head poked up into the loft.

"There you are," Master Katara smiled sweetly and shook her head, "It' s dinner time, everybody has been looking for you."

"Sorry," Korra apologized and rose to her feet. She dusted some of the hay off her fur-covered bottom. As she bent down to pick up the small book, Master Katara laughed.

"Did you know that Master Bao thinks you are illiterate?"

Korra merely frowned and followed Master Katara down the stairs. Her mother was the village schoolteacher; as if she wouldn't teach her only daughter to read. But there were probably plenty of people in the Tribe who couldn't read. What did it matter? She grumbled to herself as she descended the stairs and she felt a sudden warmth in her belly that spread through her body. Bao thought she was ignorant. He thought the Tribe simple.

"He doesn't understand the Tribe," Korra said quietly as she reached the barn floor.

Katara looked down at her in surprise. The girl was remarkably insightful, though few recognized the trait. She laid a hand gently on Korra's shoulder.

The seven year old gazed up at her then looked back down at her feet, "Nobody here does."

Korra turned and walked toward the barn door. The girl was right, Katara thought as she watched her leave. They called it "The Southern Water Tribe" or "The Water Tribe" which marked them as outsiders. To each other they were simply "the Tribe." Katara knew what the girl was feeling, she herself had the same feeling in the first year when she left home to travel the world with Aang and her brother; emptiness, loneliness, solitude.

She watched the girl walking across the training ground toward the great hall. She looked so small and lonely. At least Pakku would be here in month; maybe he would cheer her up. Katara followed after Korra slowly. Pakku wasn't really Tribe either though. Kya had raised him as she had been raised; as a nomad. She smiled as she thought of her grandson. Bumi had not had any children. Well, none that he knew of, she thought sourly with a shake of her head. Tenzin had just settled down and it probably wasn't going to be too long until more grandchildren would be on their way. Pakku had been the only grandchild Aang had met before he passed away.

Katara sniffed a tear away as she climbed the steps to the front door of the hall. She smiled as she recalled the sight of Aang snuggling Pakku in his arms, the little two year old reaching up to trace the arrows on his grandfather's arms; he always seemed so fascinated by the tattoos. She knew that Aang had secretly hoped his first grandchild would be an airbender. Even though Pakku had grown up to be a waterbender, Katara was sure her husband would still be proud. As much as Tenzin took his heritage and responsibility as the future of the airbending nation seriously, it was Pakku who seemed to be the inheritor of the sense of freedom that was the hallmark of the airbending nomads. Just as Kya had grown up on the back of a sky bison, traveling around the world and helping her parents rebuild, so too had Pakku grown up traveling with his mother in the same fashion.

Neither of them had the strength of the Tribe gathered around them. They hadn't been raised around the great bonfires listening to stories and sharing seal jerky. As she approached the large dinner table in the great hall she took a seat beside Korra who stared sullenly down at her soup. Even though they were protecting her, Katara was often worried that by isolating her so much they were taking something away from her too.

Katara tucked her napkin over her lap and watched as Korra lifted her bowl and slurped her soup noisily. Toph would love this girl, she thought with a shake of her head as she lifted her spoon. "Do you really think that friendships can last for more than a lifetime?" Toph's voice echoed in her mind. On a whim, she reached over and stroked Korra's soft dark hair gently. Korra grinned up at her and scooted a little closer.

The long table gradually filled with the various Masters currently in residence to assist with the Avatar's training. There was Master Yang Zhi, the history professor from Ba Sing Se University who was currently in charge of her education, Master Bao the earthbending instructor, Master Lian who hailed from the court of Firelord Zuko and instructed Korra on hand to hand combat, Master Yuan the much put upon spiritual instructor and Master Katara herself who was in charge of her water bending training. The three White Lotus Grand Masters where present as well; Raiku, Jun and Syzen.

The population of the compound was constantly in flux as different masters came and went. However the population of White Lotus guards who occupied the compound always kept a steady number. Ever since the attempt had been made on her life two years ago, Zuko, Sokka and Tonraq had insisted that Korra be kept under watch at all times.

The little girl set her soup bowl down and pushed the arctic hen around her plate aimlessly. It was clear that she was unhappy. She thought of herself as a prisoner. She was really beginning to really feel the isolation. The only time she appeared truly happy was when she was bending.

Katara set a stern eye on her, "Eat your food," she said with a cluck of her tongue.

The girl straightened up in her chair and did as she was told.

She really was a marvel. She had manifested as the Avatar at only four years old; already bending three of the elements. As far as Katara knew, this was simply unheard of. Each nation had their own means by which to identify the Avatar, but usually it wasn't until his or her sixteenth birthday that the Avatar was revealed. Most were unable to bend their second element until early adulthood.

At only seven years old the child was already a waterbending master and well on her way to mastering earthbending as well. But what had always amazed Katara most about Korra was her shear power. She seemed to have an endless reserve of energy. There was only one other bender that Katara had ever seen who seemed to match her in this area.

"Can we play after dinner?" Korra asked. She pointed with her chopsticks at the half eaten chicken on her plate.

Katara grinned at her, "Of course."

* * *

Korra pulled the fur-lined hood of her navy parka up over her head and strapped the wooden board to her feet. Chief Sokka had helped her craft it last time he visited. She had come up with the idea of greasing the bottom of the board with blubber to make it slide even faster.

"Genius!" he had crowed as he mussed her hair.

It had been a while since he had come to visit and Korra missed him greatly.

"Let's do it!" she shouted as she bent her knees in preparation. She hopped up and switched her position, putting her hands behind her as she did so. With a flick of her wrist she began to propel the board forward across the snow.

Katara reached down low and her right arm flew upward in an arcing motion, a curved wall of ice forming in a flash. With a whoop, the girl slid forward increasing speed as she rode along the curve of the ice wall. Katara smiled and extended her wrist upward smoothly to create a steep ramp.

With a determined glare, Korra gained even more speed and flew off the ramp and into the air. I wish I could airbend, she thought sadly as she flipped forward twice before landing with a thump in the snow and sliding toward the next obstacle Master Katara had formed.

After an hour of bending, Katara was exhausted and Korra knew it was time to stop. She swerved on the board, snow flying out before her as she came to a halt. "I'm really tired," Korra said as she reached down to un-strap her feet.

Katara smiled and shook her head at the girl. Korra could probably go at this for days. But, as always, the girl was far more perceptive than any of them gave her credit for. She had noticed that the obstacles had been getting smaller and slowing down in frequency. Katara was the greatest living waterbending master but even she wasn't invincible.

"Let's go inside and eat some moon cakes," Korra said as she tucked her board under one arm and reached up for Katara's hand.

Katara nodded and together they headed off toward the compound's main building at the base of the great mountain.

* * *

Katara pursed her lips as she watched from the sidelines under the awning at the edge of the practice ring. The tiny girl squared off against the muscled six-foot man before her with absolutely no fear in her eyes.

Bao started things off by lifting the ground beneath her feet and kicking a large rock in her direction as she leapt into the air nimbly. Katara could have sworn that she heard Korra laugh as the rock dissolved into sand around her. It swirled around her like a tornado then with a flick of her wrist it went straight for his eyes.

"Aghhh!" he shouted as he grabbed at his eyes. Without hesitation, she bent a large bolder directly into his gut. He doubled over and clutched at his belly and as he did so she charged and, joining her hands in a fist, she jumped up and struck him hard over the back of his neck. He was flat on the ground. She hopped onto his back and lifted her arms in celebration.

As she smiled, he shifted under her. He wiped at his eyes then rose to his knees and slapped her hard in the face, the sound echoing through the still, cold air.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she grabbed her cheek.

With an angry red face, he pointed a finger at her, "Earthbenders do not use cowardly tricks!"

Korra wrinkled her brow in anger and took a cautious step back.

Katara could not believe the scene before her. She had always disliked Bao and had argued with the White Lotus about his appointment as Korra's earthbending instructor but this was disgusting.

She narrowed her eyes in rage and the snow that had been softly floating around them hardened into small firm pellets. As Bao made a move to rise to his feet toward the girl, the pellets assaulted him from all angles. He shouted again and was back on his knees.

"You little brat," he shouted at her through clenched teeth. With wide eyes, she shook her head violently and took another step backwards.

"Hu," Bao lost his breath as his body rose of its own accord. His neck twisted upward in an awkward angle and his arms jerked around behind his back. Katara slowly shuffled toward him, her face set in a grim frown.

Korra looked up at her as she approached. Bloodbending, Korra realized with a wide stare. She had read about it but never seen it. When she had asked about it, Chief Sokka had told her that Master Katara had sworn to never do it again.

But here she was, a helpless man twisting before her in odd, unnatural angles.

"You fool," Katara hissed as she approached him. She snapped his neck up once again so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Bu-but it's not even a full moon!" he whispered helplessly.

Katara simply ignored him. "Beaten by a little girl _again_, and all you can do is whimper."

He suddenly found his resolve, "I am her earthbending instructor and I will educate her as I see fit!" He jutted his chin out toward Katara.

"And what makes you think you are worthy of that honor?" She shook her head and lowered her hand, settling his body back down onto the newly fallen snow that covered the practice ground. By this point, the small contingency of White Lotus guards that had been positioned around the yard had gathered. They circled the pair, waiting cautiously.

Korra had retreated to behind Katara and was gently touching the small of her back.

"The White Lotus—" he began in a shaky voice.

"Made a mistake!" she finished for him. "Not only are you bested by a child but you are helpless on your knees in front of an old woman!" To emphasize her point, Katara flattened her palm and had him on his stomach groveling before her.

Abruptly, she dropped her hands and her hold was released. He collapsed onto the snow, exhausted.

"Get up you pathetic snail-slug," she growled at him. "If you are the master you claim to be you should be more than able to hold your own against a frail old lady."

Katara blinked in surprise as she felt two small arms wrap around her mid-section and Korra's body press into her from behind. Katara turned her head halfway around. The girl had tears on her cheeks, her face pressed into Katara's blue parka. Korra's head shook side to side.

Bao had finally risen on shaky legs and took a tentative step toward them. She was distracted, now was the time to strike. As he raised his hands, a wall of ice leapt up in front of him. Shin took a step toward him, bending the ice around Bao in a tight circle.

"Coward!" he shouted as his White Lotus brothers and sisters stepped in closer as well.

Bao threw up his hands in defeat.

As Katara watched him being lead away, she turned and took Korra into her arms.

She held the child out at arms length and inspected her already swollen and reddened cheek. Cupping the girl's cheek softly she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, little one, that never should have happened." Whether she meant Bao slapping the girl in the face or herself bloodbending the man, she didn't know for sure.

* * *

Katara sat quietly as the table full of White Lotus Masters argued among themselves. She crossed her arms and looked sideways at Grandmaster Syzen who was shaking his head in disgust.

"You were right about him from the start, Katara," the man spoke out of the side of his mouth, his golden eyes flashing. "That cowardly spider-snake was never fit to be her instructor."

Master Jun rose from her seat, "I apologize, I was wrong about him. This is my responsibility." She closed her eyes.

Raiku lay a hand on hers, "it's ok, Jun," he said quietly.

Jun just nodded her head and took her seat once more with a sigh, "Had he ever done anything like that to her before?" she asked in small voice.

"Honestly, I don't know," Katara answered. "She's never said anything. But, you all know her. Sometimes she can be incredibly stubborn. If she thought it was part of her training she may have just never said anything."

The masters remained silent.

"I will talk to her about it," Katara nodded her head.

"Maybe her mother or her father…" Master Yuan began.

"When was the last time she saw them?" Lian asked the table.

"It's been a while," Raiku said.

Katara frowned and glanced out the window at the empty practice ground. She found herself staring at the rope ladder on the obstacle course. "I'm going to say it again," Katara started.

They all looked toward her, knowing what was coming next.

"This isn't right. Raising her here like this. It's not right," Katara said simply. She had made the argument many times before and knew she would be on the losing side yet again.

As the leader of the White Lotus, Raiku was the one who spoke up, "We understand how you feel, Katara, we really do but we've been through this before," he said with a shake of his head. "She's just not safe with her parents."

All who had been there at the time flashed back to the memory of those few frantic hours when she had been taken.

Katara just nodded.

Syzen stroked his pointed beard and continued to reason to the group, "She's the youngest identified Avatar in known history, we can't treat her like the others. What, should we let a seven-year-old travel the world on her own? Learning to bend, choosing her own masters?"

"There's a _reason _it's been done like that for generations," Katara spoke, "how is the Avatar supposed to represent the nations if she never learns about them herself, if she stays sequestered here forever?"

"But your brother and your husband—" Raiku started again

Katara held up her and nodded, "I know, I know." They had this very conversation every few months and it always ended the same.

They remained in silence for a few moments.

"So, since we've decided not to unleash our little hurricane on the world just yet," Yang Zhi spoke in an effort to re-focus the group, "let's talk again about an earthbending teacher," he straightened his round glasses and looked down at the papers before him.

Conversation began again and once more Katara found herself watching but not participating. As far as she was concerned, there was only one person worthy of teaching Korra earthbending and that person had not been seen for years.

* * *

"Yip yip!" the tiny voice rang out through the halls and Katara all but felt her heart stop in her chest.

Katara cracked the door open and peered into Korra's bedroom. The girl had pushed her bed so that it was facing the window. Katara furrowed her brow in confusion. How on earth had she done that? The bed was wooden, there were no signs that the girl had been waterbending in the room. Had the seven year old really been strong enough to move her whole bed six feet across the floor on her own? With no other explanation, that had to be the answer.

She had tied a rope to the two bedposts in front and held it like reigns in her hands. Her back was to her bedroom door. Kneeling on a pile of pillows she leaned forward, pretending like she was flying. "Look at that, Tikku!" she said excitedly pointing out the window. "It's Ba Sing Se! We finally made it."

Who was she talking to, Katara wondered as she looked into the empty room. She pushed the door open a little further and took a step toward the bed. Two furry white snowshoe foxes were curled up among the sheets and furs. One of them lifted its sleek little face and yawned as it's long ears twitched back and forth. It rose and with a shake of its bushy tail it skittered up her back to sit atop her left shoulder.

The boards beneath Katara's feet creaked and Korra spun around. The fox on her shoulder lost its balance as she did so and it kicked out with its large back feet falling against her chest. She giggled as she toppled from her mound of pillows and the second fox jumped up to join them in a pile. Katara walked toward her and her heart warmed as she watched the two little foxes licking the Avatar's face.

Aang always did have a way with animals, she thought with a sad smile.

"Where did these two come from?" Katara asked as she settled into the large fur covered chair in the corner.

Korra collected both of them in her arms and sat on the side of her bed. They curled up once more, tails touching dark wet noses. "I found them living under the barracks," Korra answered as she snuggled her face down against them. "But they were cold and some of the White Lotuses were being mean so they decided to move in with me."

"I see," Katara nodded and watched as Korra deposited the two puffballs back onto her sheets.

"They were helping me find Ba Sing Se," Korra explained. She pulled out a parchment where she had sketched a map and pointed to it solemnly. "Me and Appa were going there to find a new earthbending teacher."

Katara nodded and her heart constricted at the site of the dark purple bruise the girl now sported on her left cheek. Katara shivered briefly.

Korra hopped off the bed and made her way over to Katara. She faced the stone fireplace across from her waterbending master and, drawing in a deep breath, let loose a steady stream of bright orange flame from the palm of her hand lighting the logs on fire. She went back over to her bed and pulled off all the blankets and sheets, arranging them near the fire like a little nest. She patted the nest and the two foxes rose from the bed and joined her, settling in beside the fire. One of them yawned again, its delicate pink tongue curling. Korra reached down and scratched under its chin with a finger, "They are so much happier here."

Korra curled up in her nest of furs beside the two foxes and peered up at Katara.

"Story?" Katara asked with a smile.

Korra nodded excitedly, her dark brown hair had come loose and it bounced around her sweet face.

"Before we start, little one, come here a moment," Katara gestured to her side.

The girl rose and walked over to stand before the older woman. Katara bent some water out of the flask at her side and bent it around her right hand. It glowed brightly as she applied it gently to Korra's cheek. After a few moments, the ugly yellowing bruise disappeared. Korra reached up and touched her cheek gently. She rubbed it a little. "Thanks," she said softly as she went back to her spot.

"Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Korra asked as she stared into the fire. She squinted her eyes and the flames grew a little, catching a third log on fire.

Katara watched with some trepidation as the very base of the fire began to burn blue. It was there for just a fraction of a second then it was gone again; back to yellow and orange.

Korra turned away and absently pet the two foxes at her side.

"Well now that is an interesting story," Katara said as she forced herself to look away from the flames. "I began learning on my first visit to the Northern Water Tribe, when Master Pakku forbade me from learning waterbending with the boys."

Korra's head perked up at the mention of Pakku. "Your grandfather? The one little Pakku was named after?"

Katara nodded and continued, "But he wasn't my grandfather yet. He was the first waterbeinding master I had ever met and he was being kind of a hog-monkey butt."

Korra giggled, "Hog-monkey butt," she repeated.

"Things were very strict in the Northern Water Tribe. The boys learned combat waterbending and the girls learned healing."

"But you wanted to learn to fight!" Korra piped up.

Katara nodded, "I did."

"Girls are way better than boys anyway. I can beat Pakku all the time."

"Anybody can become a master, girl or boy," Katara continued. Two of the greatest benders of all time, Toph and Azula had proven that. Katara glanced back at the flames; orange and yellow. She had never spoken of Azula to Korra. Even in all the stories she had told the girl, she had yet to bring her up.

"So what did you do?" Korra asked, she cocked her head to the side.

"I went to the hut and I learned how to heal. I was angry at first, but I quickly realized what an important and valuable skill it was. The boys were the ones who were missing out," Katara let the water glow on her hand once more.

"What did you do then?"

Katara smiled down at her, Korra had already heard this story a hundred times before but it was one of her favorites. "You know what I did."

"You fought Master Pakku and you beat him up!" Korra pumped her fist in the air. One of the foxes at her side leapt up at her sudden movement and yipped. It settled down into her lap.

Katara shook her head and grinned, "No, Korra, I didn't beat him. But I did impress him…eventually."

"And Firelord Zuko was there too!" Korra squealed and hugged the fox on her lap. The flames in the fireplace surged briefly.

"Who's telling this story," Katara mumbled with a grin, "Yes, Zuko was there but he wasn't Firelord Zuko yet. He was still Prince Zuko and he wasn't our friend"

"How'd he even get there?" Korra asked," Weren't there like big walls of ice and stuff?"

"He told me years and years later," Katara explained, as she recalled Zuko's tale, "He swam under the ice and followed the Turtle Seals through underwater tunnels into the city itself."

"But how'd he even do that? It must have been so cold."

"He calls it his 'Breath of Fire' and he says that it's something that every firebender possesses."

Korra's eyes lit up and her mouth halfway opened. She scooted the fluffy white fox off her lap and rose, walking over to her dresser. She slid open one of the drawers and rummaged around a bit before she pulled out the small red book she had been reading the other day. She opened it and flipped through the pages, walking back over to Katara as she did.

She held the book up to Katara's face and pointed to a word under a picture of two intertwined dragons, "Is that what this means?"

Katara took the book and looked at it, "Yes, that's what it says."

"But what does it mean, exactly?" Korra asked.

Katara handed the book back and shook her head, "I'm not sure. But it's what kept him warm and allowed him to swim through the tunnels. I think if you want to know more you'd have to talk to an actual firebender."

Korra took the book back and nodded. She went over to the furs and curled up again, yawning.

"Time for bed now," Katara said as she rose and walked over to Korra's bed, "I guess we can move it back tomorrow."

Korra snuggled in deeper. "I'm just going to sleep here tonight," she said. The foxes moved closer to her, cuddling at her side.

Katara nodded and made her way to the door. It probably felt more like home to the little girl than the bed ever did.

* * *

Sweat poured off him in beads as Taro kicked his leg upward completing his final form. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, his dark sweaty hair plastered to the side of his face. Reaching down he picked up a towel and draped it over his bare shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" a small voice sounded behind him.

He turned and saw the young Avatar standing behind him.

"No," he answered automatically. He took a step backward. He had never been this close to her before. She was always off in the distance. Or hurling snowballs at him while hiding in the snow, he thought with a sour look on his face. Now, up close, she looked so small. Just like a regular kid. Like his nieces and nephews back home.

She nodded at his answer, "Because of your breath of fire?"

He laughed, "My what?"

She kicked upward and replicated the last of his forms perfectly, strong jets of fire bending outward. "Your breath of fire, like the dragons had."

"Dragons?" He sat down on the bench and pulled on a white tank top.

"Yeah," Korra said as she took a seat next to him, swinging her legs back and forth. "It's where firebending comes from," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah?" Taro replied, pretending to be surprised. He rose and started heading over toward the dining hall. She followed him, a few steps behind. "Firebending power sits right here," he turned toward the girl and held a hand over his belly. "It's released and controlled in the breath." To demonstrate, he stopped for a moment. He took a number of slow, controlled breaths and on the fourth breath, he opened his mouth, a small wisp of flame came out.

"Wow! Just like a dragon!" She said excitedly as she smiled, "Show me how to do that!"

Taro frowned at her. "Aren't you supposed to be focused on earthbending right now? Also, it's a pretty advanced move. Not something a kid could learn."

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "I could learn it," she grumbled and looked down at her feet.

Taro rolled his eyes and turned away again. "Ok, well, why don't you work on that then while I go eat some breakfast."

"I want to eat breakfast," Korra said as she jogged to keep up with the long-legged Taro.

* * *

"Got yourself a little shadow, eh Taro?" Hana sat down across from Taro, her sky blue eyes dancing. She tipped her head down to the girl that sat at his side stuffing sweetened oatcakes into her mouth.

Taro blushed in the presence of the attractive waterbender, Hana.

"Hi, Hana!" Korra said brightly through a mouth full of food.

"Hi, Korra," the young woman responded as she stirred her jook, cooling it down with a short icy breath.

"Taro was teaching me about firebreathing," Korra said as she took a sip of tea.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be learning the greatest of all bending techniques," a short, muscled bald man with a dark braided beard took a seat beside her. The clay bowel Hana was eating from leapt from her hand and began to spin in the air.

Annoyed, Hana reached out and grabbed the bowel, "Cut it out, Feng."

"Earthbending power!" He winked at Korra and flexed his arms.

Korra smiled weakly at him. She hadn't done any earthbending since Master Bao had left two weeks ago. "Hog-monkey butt," she muttered under her breath as she thought about him.

Hana laughed, "What?"

They were all staring down at Korra, "Uh, nothing, sorry," Korra grinned and stuffed some lychee in her mouth.

"Don't eat too much, little Avatar," Feng said as he snatched some lychee from her plate, "Wouldn't want you to cramp up during our sparring session today." He winked down at her, his mouth now full of fruit.

Korra quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Feng appeared amused, "The White Lotus wants you to keep up your earthbending skills while they search for a new master so a few of us are going to spar with you every day."

"A few of you?" Taro asked, mouth hanging open a bit. He eyed the little girl in front of him who was now wiping rice porridge off her chin. "That hardly seems fair," he mumbled into his green tea.

Hana just grinned at him. It was easy to look at her and think of her as a child, a normal little girl. It always changed after they saw her bend. Hana had been standing right beside Master Katara and Firelord Zuko the last time he was here. It was the first time Hana had seen Korra bend in combat and she was in awe. The word 'prodigy' had sprung from Master Katara's lips and Hana watched as the Firelord's mouth turned downward in a frown and a cloudy look passed over his face. Clearly he had issues with the word.

Hana herself had bent along side the girl, but never yet in combat against her. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little worried about being embarrassed by loosing to a kid. The nineteen year old, like many of the White Lotus members, was the best bender in her village but she was chosen for more than just that. The White Lotus guards were elite warriors, both benders and non-benders but also great thinkers. While Hana hadn't received the higher education that some of the members had, she had spent some years in the main capital and gained an education that way. It was there that she had met Chief Sokka and been introduced into the White Lotus.

"Hana," Korra asked as she gathered her empty plate and cup. Hana looked down at the girl, broken from her previous train of thought. "Can you help me braid my hair to look like yours so when I kick Feng's butt my hair doesn't get all messy and stuff?"

Hana ran her hand through the dark bangs that swept just above her sky blue eyes and continued down her long braid that hung over her right shoulder.

Taro blushed and concentrated on his tea again. Something about her slim fingers and the graceful way her caramel colored hands moved made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Cheeky monkey-squirrel," Feng grunted and shook his head.

All three watched as the girl skipped out the front door out toward the practice ring where she was meeting Master Lian for her daily morning combat training.

* * *

Taro was wrong, she was nothing like his nieces and nephews. And yeah, it hardly seemed fair, he realized with a shake of his head as he watched Hanzo go down with perfect strike to the forehead.

Mei-Lin ducked gracefully under a reign of fist-sized rocks aimed for her head and punched upward, a column of stone rising under the Avatar's feet. Korra leapt up, tucking her legs up underneath her as she did. She splayed her left hand out before her and created a ramp of stone. Landing, she slid off the ramp, gaining speed as she did. Mei-Lin tried to get a bead on her as she shot off the end of the ramp and flipped forward. She landed neatly behind Mei-Lin, taking her legs out from underneath her with a sweep. Once down, Korra ground her foot into the earth beside them and it dissolved into sand, trapping the female earthbender. She sighed and smacked the ground, tapping out.

Feng jumped in and, wasting no time, he took a wide, strong stance and with two quick punches launched two man-sized boulders at the girl. Unflinching, she took two steps forward, standing in front of the fallen Mei-Lin. Taro cringed as he watched the larger of the two boulders close in on the girl. She held both her hands out, dropped into a balanced crouch and in one fluid motion turned and re-directed the boulder. It looked more like a waterbeinding move than an earthbending one. With Korra distracted, Feng launched another attack; a flurry of smaller rocks aimed at knee level. Already down in the crouch, Korra dropped down onto her belly and rolled underneath them. Mei-Lin yelped as the rocks narrowly avoided her.

Down on her belly, the roll stopped, she laid her right palm flat on the stone surface of the practice ring. She slid it across the surface and the ground beneath Feng's left foot slid away, knocking the strong man off balance. Still down on her stomach, Taro watched as she smirked, and made her right hand into a fist. She slammed it onto the ground and, after a small rock appeared before her, she flicked it forward, watching as it soared toward Feng knocking him under the chin.

It was a good hit but not enough to bring down the muscular man. He grunted and took the blow. While he was distracted, Korra took the opportunity to rise quickly to her feet. She splayed both fingers out and brought her hands down forcefully, a giant cloud of dust appearing suddenly, obscuring her completely from their view.

Feng had recovered and was now in a fighting stance, waiting. The dust settled away and she was…gone. His brow furrowed but he maintained his stance. After ten seconds, she still hadn't appeared. He took a few tentative steps forward. There was nothing. No sign that she had been there. He shuffled forward a bit more. The girl was not known for her patience, waiting in silence worried him a bit. Seconds turned into minutes and still she hadn't made an appearance. He dropped his stance and stood upright. As soon as he did, the ground crumbled beneath him and he fell into a small cavern. Korra jumped upward out of the ground then pounded both feet downward. Feng came shooting up out of the cavern at an awkward angle and, flying thorough the air, she sent a barrage of rocks toward him. He landed with a grunt a few feet away and rolled over onto his back, mumbling a curse. He closed is eyes and slammed a hand on the ground in defeat.

1-2-3. And the match was over. She had barely even broken a sweat. She grinned and her braided hair swung over her right shoulder.

"Does she always win?" Taro asked Hana, who was standing beside him.

She shifted a little closer, "No," she replied, "not always. But most of the time. The masters can still beat her but it's been a while since one of us was able to take her down."

"A while?" Taro watched as she walked over and sat cross-legged next to Feng, her small hands glowing blue as she applied them to his scraped shin. "She's only seven."

Hana just grinned and shrugged. She winked at him, "Watertribe," she said proudly.

* * *

Korra padded silently down the long cold hallway. It was past her bedtime and she knew she would be in trouble if she were caught. But Tikku and Massak had been busy hunting white hamsters and hadn't come in on time. Tikku walked by her side, his long back legs bouncing, soft large padded feet making muffled thumps on the wooden floor. Massak was snuggled into her parka. Korra could feel her little heart pounding.

She heard some voices coming from one of the studies and she froze in place; Master Katara, Jun, Yang-Zhi. She heard the word 'teacher." They must be talking about my new earthbending instructor, Korra thought excitedly. She bent down and motioned to Tikku who took a few hops and joined Massak in Korra's warm parka. The two of them squirmed around a bit before they settled. She giggled as Massak's soft tail brushed up against her chin. Korra pushed it down into her parka and crept over to the partially closed door.

The room was lit with the muted glow of oil lamps. Electricity had yet to make its way down to the Tribe, even to the capital city. It was something she had only read about in books. She settled in beside the door, her back against the wall, she slid down and listened to the conversation.

"I don't like any of them," Yang Zhi said in disgust as he sifted through the papers.

Jun grinned at him indulgently. He was so overprotective of the girl, it was adorable.

"What about Tien Fu?" Jun asked, "He is spoken of very highly."

Yang Zhi just shook his head, "He's not the right one."

"The problem is," Katara finally spoke, "that we all know who the right one is."

They were silent for a few beats. Korra waited outside the door patiently.

"Toph," Jun finally said.

Korra smiled and her hear soared.

"Good luck finding her," Yang Zhi said with a sigh.

"As far as we know," Jun said, "her daughter was the last one to see her and that was what… three years ago?"

"So let's find her then," Katara urged, "We shouldn't settle for just ok when the 'greatest earthbender of all time' is out there."

"Who called her that?" Yang Zhi asked skeptically

"She did," Katara answered with a smile, "She called herself that."

Korra grinned silently at that.

"We'll send some of the White Lotus, try to see if we can find her," Yang Zhi said, though his voice didn't contain much hope.

"What about her daughter?" Jun asked

Katara's lips thinned, "She's…not much of a teacher," Katara replied. "But she may be able to help us find Toph. She lives in Republic City."

"Well that's a start at least," Jun said a little overenthusiastically. "And in the mean time we just let her beat up on the White Lotus earthbenders?" she laughed as she asked it.

Korra smirked.

"No, no," Yang Zhi said, "In the meantime, I think Master Guo really is the best choice."

"He's a little young," Jun said through pursed lips.

"And I'm a little old," Katara said with a laugh. "I think Guo is a good choice. I've met him before, I think Korra would really like him."

Korra started to sneak away as they continued to talk about Guo.

The search for Toph.

A light jumped into Korra's turquoise eyes as she bounded up the stairs to her bedroom. She still hadn't moved the bed back and it faced the window. She opened her parka and the two little foxes tumbled out and started to wrestle on the floor together, tugging at each other's long ears with sharp little teeth. Korra flipped off her boots, hopped up on top of her bed and bounced a few times before turning down her oil lamp and settling in to sleep.

But she couldn't sleep.

The thought of Toph, of adventure, of a search, it made her restless and excited. She squirmed around. And she felt it, that warmth building in her belly.

She knew what she had to do.

She flicked her fingers at the oil lamp, lighting the wick. Without waking the two foxes who had now curled themselves at the end of her bed, she rose and made her way over to the dresser and cedar chest. She pulled out her rucksack and began to fill it; extra warm clothes, the knife that had been a gift from Chief Sokka, her waterskin, sleeping roll, the small red book about dragons, rope, a hatchet, torches. Lastly, she gathered her snowshoes from the corner and tied them to the outside of the bag. She hoisted it over her shoulder and looked back at the two foxes. Their heads were up now, staring at her. Massak's small dark nose twitched.

Korra smiled at them. Maybe they should just stay. She held a hand out to them and slowly walked out the door. But they ignored her and both popped out of bed, following behind her. Before she left her room, she turned back and found the map she had made to Ba Sing Se. She turned it over and wrote "On a journey to find my earthbending teacher," on the back and lay it on her bed.

She felt bad for not saying goodbye to Master Katara, but maybe she would understand. And her parents, Korra thought with a sudden drop in her chest. Her mom would be so scared. Korra just shook her head, "I'll be fine," she mumbled to herself. She turned back once more and wrote, "Love you mom and dad and see you soon," at the bottom of the parchment.

With resolve, she turned away and walked out the door, shutting it behind herself. She snuck down to the kitchen, empty at this time of night, and packed some food as well as a small pot and pan.

She knew where each of the White Lotus guards were posted and avoided them all as she made her way outside. The sun had already started to rise over the tundra and she was greeted with brisk, cold still air and a pink orange horizon as she ran over to one of the walls. She created a small snow- storm to hide herself from the guards in the towers. Once at the wall, she took her hatchet from her bag and tied the rope around it, intending to throw it up and over the wall. Way too high, she thought with a frown and put it back in her bag. She looked down at her two fox friends who were seated and waiting patiently.

As she thought about her journey, she began to feel that power building within her belly. She approached the wall and, removing her gloves, she placed her bare hands upon the ice. She closed her eyes and took some deep controlled breaths, remembering the look on Taro's face as he had done it. Her hands warmed up and she began to melt through the thick ice wall.

It took almost half an hour but once she was finally through to the other side of the thick wall, she could fell the warmth through her whole body. She turned back to the wall and pushed her hands back down into the snow to cool down. Standing on one leg, she flexed both wrists forward, bending a large gathering snowball that she wedged into the hole in the wall. She blew at it and lowered both hands downward, melting the snow into ice and concealing her escape route. She detached her snowshoes from her rucksack and strapped them onto her booted feet. Tikku and Massak bounded out in front of her toward the large mountain that overshadowed the compound. As she slid through the snow, she waved a hand behind herself, covering up her tracks.

A warm, bright smile overtook her face as she started out at the seemingly endless tundra before her and the large dark peaks that broke through the rosy sunrise.

End Part 1.


End file.
